Connect the Dotts
by PurpleFunkytown
Summary: A series of very short prompt-based stories about Scott and Dawn. Different situations, different angles, different stages- this is a non-linear collection of snippets of their relationship. Prompt 1: Under the Bed; Prompt 2: Lying in the Grass
1. Under the bed

**I think I wrote this earlier this year as a creativity exercise. The prompt was 'Under the Bed', and I think the result was unexpectedly cute. It looks like I'm still in the fandom. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or its characters.**

At Playa Des Losers, Scott wasn't exactly thrilled by the room arrangements. Even though he had a rather spacious room to himself, he was still annoyed by his neighbours. Owen snored very loudly, Zoey would walk around giggling non-stop, Duncan was the one blasting music loudly until late, and Dawn…Dawn was being her usual fairy-princess self, which irritated Scott on a daily basis.

As he woke up one night feeling thirsty, he couldn't help peeking into the weird aura-reader's room while he walked down the hallway towards the floor's pantry. She always kept her door unlocked, because she claimed that privacy was a condition imposed by people too afraid to connect with both their fellow humans and nature itself. Scott stopped in the corridor when he saw that her bed was empty.

_Maybe she went to the bathroom._

_Or maybe she fell out of bed._

_Or_ maybe _she was murdered in her sleep._

Scott shook his head to get rid of all the stupid scenarios created by his brain. Still, he was a bit concerned about Dawn's absence. No, _curious._ That was the right way to describe his current state. He told himself that he was only curious to find out what had happened to Miss Meditation. So he slowly stepped into her poorly lit room. It smelled of some odd herbal incense, causing Scott to crinkle his nose. He couldn't distinguish much furniture, due to the fact that the sole source of light was a lamp post from outside the window. Nevertheless, it was obvious that the bed was empty. What was more odd was the fact that the bed was unmade, signalling the fact that Dawn _had_ in fact slept in it for a while that night.

_Okay, Sherlock, enough with the mystery novel material,_ Scott thought.

Just as he approached the bed, he heard a very faint hum from underneath the bed. He froze on the spot. Scott had seen enough horror movies in his childhood to ensure traumas for his entire teenage and adult life. He was too afraid to look under the bed in that terrifying darkness. He heard the hum again. It was soft, almost like a discrete song. Taking a deep breath, Scott decided that he _had_ to look under the bed.

After a few hesitant movements, he mustered all of his courage and got on his hands and knees to peek under the bed. Instead of monsters, he saw Dawn, leaning on her forearms and humming a song.

"What _the hell_, Dawn?!" Scott snapped.

She turned to him and smiled serenely. Her blonde hair was hanging in messy waves over her forehead, as it brushed against the underside of the bed. She actually seemed happy to see him.

"Hello, Scott! Have you come to join me?" She whispered.

Scott stared at her in disbelief, wanting to throw his slipper at her. He had been worried about her, while she was casually lying under the bed doing one of her weird rituals. His facial expression suddenly softened. Had he really admitted to himself that he had been worried about her? He sighed. Lying to himself was always the most difficult challenge.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"I am singing a lullaby to the dust mites." Dawn calmly replied. "Imagine how hard it must be for them to fall asleep knowing that the whole world despises them. I need to help them feel better about themselves so that they can sleep peacefully, and get as much rest as everybody else."

Scott carefully listened. She wasn't making sense. She never was. But even so, he stepped on his pride and looked at the invisible colony of dust mites from next to Dawn.

"Do you need any help with that?" Scott asked, trying to suppress a groan.

Dawn smiled widely and clapped her hands. Then, she patted the empty space next to her. An invitation for Scott to join her under the bed. Scott rolled his eyes, still not believing that he was agreeing to this insanity. He slowly made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled underneath it, right beside Dawn. But before he could get to her eye-level, her hand stopped him.

"Be careful not to squish them." She warned.

Scott looked at the patch of carpet that Dawn was gazing at, and made sure that he didn't crawl there. By avoiding that certain space, he ended up lying closer to the girl than he had previously intended. They were invading each other's personal space, but neither seemed to mind. After all, they were doing what was best for the dust mites.


	2. Lying in the grass

**Prompt**: **Lying in the grass**

Scott squinted at the clouds slowly moving above him. He tried to identify an animal, a flower, a house or even some weird but distinguishable shape. He failed. The game wasn't as easy as his girlfriend made it seem.

"I see…A plastic bottle that's been run over by a car?" He attempted.

Dawn giggled and gently squeezed his hand. The gesture made him feel less ridiculous.

"I actually see a chipmunk." She admitted.

"A chipmunk?!" Scott snapped. "In what parallel universe? That can't possibly look like a chipmunk. I've seen chipmunks, so I should know."

"It's a chipmunk." Dawn calmly repeated. "I think I'll name it Alan."

Scott rolled his eyes. She had always been stubborn. He looked at the cloud that she claimed looked like a chipmunk. He still couldn't see it resemble any animal at all. But if she saw it, then it was enough.

"Why Alan?" He asked.

Dawn shrugged. "I think it fits. We can name your plastic bottle too, if you wish."

Scott laughed. "Only if you name it something poetic, like Romeo or Juliet."

"Ophelia."

Scott raised his head slightly, seeking her gaze. As if sensing his wish, Dawn turned to him and made eye contact. Her eyes were bluer than the sky, and he knew that he could stare into them for hours without needing to exchange one word. As sceptical as he was about all the supernatural that Dawn believed in, he had to admit that being with her felt magical.

"You wanted a tragedy for your plastic bottle, so I think Ophelia is a suitable name." She said.

Scott looked away for a second, then Dawn felt him lightly squeeze her hand.

"I don't think I ever want a tragedy." He admitted. "Not now. Not when I'm finally happy." He added, looking back at her.

Dawn smiled and leaned to plant a kiss on his lips.

"You make me happy too." She whispered, making Scott smile.


End file.
